Forgotten Farewell
by Tivaroo
Summary: Morgana le Fay has come to say farewell to Arthur. Will she have the strength to find the words to tell him or will he beat her to it? ArMor.


**Title: **Forgotten Farewell

**Disclaimer:** Still do not own any of them.

**A/N:** Another ArMor one shot. Please enjoy while you can. Thank to everyone who had read My Last Breath, I really appreciate it.

**Summery: **Morgana le Fay has come to say farewell to Arthur. Will she have the strength to find the words to tell him or will he beat her to it? ArMor.

**Pairings:** ArMor

**Author:** Tivalilly

***

Forgotten Farewell

***

_There has been multiple tales spread world wide. Tales that no longer tell the truth anymore, only the forgotten truth. Bards, scholars and minstrels whatever you call them these days have told such stories and yet always tell something completely different. Always forgetting about something from the past, which is no longer told or has been forgotten through the mists of time. _

_Everyone would believe that Morgana le Fay, whose name has been told by many names. Morgan or Morgaine le Fay. Is the true evil in all of Camelot? Many have forgotten about the real woman and just who she really is these days. Is she truly evil or she just some poor bard creating a totally different person? _

_A sister, a lover, a faerie, a seductress, a witch and many more. Morgana has passed through many pages of literacy, playing a vital role in the downfall of Arthur Pendragon the greatest king of all. _

_Lets have enough and begin with our story for the day, before it also gets lost and forgotten. . . . ._

*******

How she came to be in his room? Morgana doesn't have a clue. All she knows is that she has every right to be here. To speak with him for the last time. How she came to this conclusion of having to speak with him for the last time is truly beyond her wildest dreams.

It will be difficult for her to say good bye to all of her friends, yet this one feels more complicated then usual. Should be simple task. Only difficulty for her to bear is that this will be the last time to see his face. The face, which has brought so many smiles to her lips and the times they have shared all those years ago, can never be forgotten in the mists of time.

Waiting patiently for him to come is a good chance for Morgana to think about certain complications. Slightly jumping at the sound of the great wooden doors opening.

"So it is true then?"

"Alas, it is true of what you may have heard," gazing deep into his brilliant blue eyes, which have held so much mystery and most of all hurt. "It is of my own choosing, Arthur and I trapped inside these walls, which have held so many memories for us both. Memories that I will never forget-"

"I want you to stay here in Camelot, my father be damned and all the rest. You're my best friend Morgana and you'll always have been the annoying little sister I have never had the pleasure of knowing," they were now standing face to face and none of them dared to pull away.

A sister, so he doesn't have the feelings he had once held especially for her anymore. Has Guinevere really won over his heart, taking over the spot reserved for Morgana. Everything that has appeared in her nightmares is finally coming true and there is nothing Morgana could do to stop it or change it. Yet, it still hurts.

"You have Gwen and Merlin," pale blue, with vibrant green shinning through, were sparkling with held back tears.

"Camelot will never be the same without your beautiful smiles," so it has brought years of denial, doubt and the fear of not knowing has come forth to this moment on. "I may have Guinevere and Merlin by my side. But they're not you, Morgana."

"Do you love Guinevere?" for some reason Morgana wants to know.

"I do love her, yes," Morgana had come so close to pulling away from their locked and intense gaze. "But, it is you Morgana. My love for you burns my very soul, tormenting my dreams-"

"Hush, my love-"

all words were lost and all Morgana could think about, was how fabulous it felt to finally to hear those words from Arthur's mouth. The most stubborn and proudest man she has ever known. Arthur will one day be a great king and will face many tragedies in his life. Yet, they will always cherish this one moment for life. They'll never forget that they both have separate paths to tread but they'll always remember this one moment.

Lips were locked in a never ending battle. Reluctantly pulling away. Morgana knew that it is time for her to leave Camelot and her memories.

"I have to go," her hands were still clasped to the back to Arthur's head, his blonde locks were soft to touch.

"I know," it appears that Arthur is also having trouble speaking, which is a first. Arthur always knows what to say no matter what the occasion is. "I'll never forget you Morgana le Fay."

"Morgana le Fay, I like that you were one to call me by my true name and I shall cherish it for all eternity," silent laughter were sparkling inside the most brilliant blue, almost like a rare sapphire. "Laugh all you want Arthur for this isn't the first goodbye yet to come and it certainly will not be the last. Take care of Guinevere, you were destined to be one."

"Destiny? I want to choose my own destiny and I want you by my side, until the day I die. Morgana-" once again was silenced by Morgana's lips this time.

"Remember me, Arthur Pendragon," was the last words Morgana will speak in a civilised tongue and spoken like so to the one man, she has truly loved for so long.

"I will never forget that it is you who was my first," breaking away to stand slightly apart.

Staring lovingly at each other for the first, but it won't be tha last they'll ever see each other. Just not in Camelot, not while Uther still reigns.

"Farewell, Morgana le Fay."

***

_What may have been long ago? We shall never know for a very long time to come. It has always been the way of things yet to be revealed to the world. _

_One day the truth will be told._

_One day we may never accept it for being the truth._

_One day we'll never know who were King Arthur's true love and the destiny that stood in the way of the greatest tragedy. Everyone will love to believe that it was Guinevere, his second wife, who has stood tall and proud by Arthur side. Some would like it to be another woman, his first love and first wife, whose name has been forgotten for so long._

The day when that is all revealed, we'll never know the when or who was Arthur's first wife is. Guinevere was said to have betrayed Arthur by sleeping with the fabled Sir Lancelot, just how accurate are these tales of old.

_That is reserved for another day. . . ._

***

**A/N:** How was that? Please review, I know it isn't the most important thing in the world. But it would truly make my day. Love ArMor for it rocks?


End file.
